


Afterwards

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Jon, Post battle of Winterfell, post 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: The crypts were the safest place in the castle.Sansa went to the crypts because it was the best place for her.Jon runs and pushes people till he arrives at the crypts.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> After the episode, I wanted to write something about the Starks. I need to see them together!!! And I need jonsa. In the meantime, I wrote something.
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes. I try to improve every day.

Jon arrives at the Goodswood and sees Arya with a dagger in her hand hugging Bran. They seem fine. While he runs to them, he sees Theon's body on the ground. He kneels and closes his eyes. He died with honour, he is sure of that. He runs to his siblings who are waiting for him. Jon embraces Arya with a smile. He doesn't need to be told. She killed him.

Arya killed the Night King. He doesn't understand how, but he knows. She did it.

"Are you injured?" Bran denies calmly.

"The rest is blood from others." Arya points her head with a smile. Jon hugs her again. He was so scared. He thought for one second everything was lost. "Let's go to the crypt." She adds. "I don't want Sansa to be worried for us." Jon nods and takes Bran's wheelchair to move him when one soldier comes to them.

"The crypts were attacked!" He shouts and Jon's body freeze. "The deaths... they came to life..." the man looks confused and it is obvious he doesn't find the proper words to explain the situation but Jon doesn't need to understand.

Before he can think about what he is doing he is running. He has lost his sword, probably is with Arya but he doesn't care. He needs to go to Sansa. He needs to see her. Jon can feel his body trembling at every step. For some reason he can't breathe, the air can't go to his lungs long enough for him.

The crypts were the safest place in the castle.

Sansa went to the crypts because it was the best place for her.

Jon runs and pushes people till he arrives at the crypts.

"Sansa..." Her name comes out through his lips like a plea. "Sansa." Soon he finds her red hair among the people. "Sansa." He pronounces her name one more time, louder so she can hear him. Jon observes the way she turns around to face him. She is not hurt, her hair is a bit messy and there is dust in her clothes but she is not hurt. Jon goes to her with short steps.

Sansa runs and her body collides against his. Jon passes his arms around her thin figure; he closes his eyes and breathes. Her fingers cling on the fabric of his clothes. She is alive. He is not sure of how much time they remain like that, but it is not enough. Sansa moves and looks at him. In the blue of her eyes, he can see the terror.

"You're safe." He says relieve. Sansa smiles, her lips have moved slightly but it is a smile.

"You're alive." She mumbles. "You are the one who went into a battle, who faced the Night King. I should be the one being worried... how is Arya?" She asks fast, her eyes worried about her sister. "Where is she?"

Jon smiles. It feels good to know that everybody is alive, that his family is alive. "She is fine. She's perfect." He adds because Arya looked just perfect even covered in dirt and blood she looked perfect.

"What happened?" She asks. "I saw the dragons, the fire, the death... the horde of the death... what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe it. I didn't face the Night King. It wasn't me who killed him." The moment he pronounces those words he sees the way Sansa's eyes shine and immediately regrets his words. Jon wants to stop her next words. Jon knows what she is thinking but he can't...

"Theon..." The moment she speaks his name, Jon moves his head to both sides. And her eyes are sad again, worried.

"Where is Arya?" She asks again about her sister. "How is Bran?"

"Bran is alive, he's fine. We are fine." Now is time for the big surprise.

"What happened? You appeared riding the dragon beside her side and... That wasn't the plan."

"Nothing went according to the plan." He admits and feels like a fool. "Everything went crazy too fast, too soon. But Arya... you will have to ask her yourself." Jon smiles softly. "She killed the Night King." Sansa gives him an incredulous look. "I didn't have time to ask. I had to come here... How?”

“The death... suddenly the death came to...” She sighs. “It wasn’t very smart to hide here.” She sounds hurt. “People died and... I didn’t know what to do Jon. I froze and hid...” Jon wants to tell her that was a smart move but that is not what she needs to hear right now. Jon looks around, people are injured. “I was useless...” She says breathlessly. Jon is about to say something when Varys comes to them.

“Lady Stark fought the death.” He says with a calm voice. “We all admit she fought gracelessly, but she tried to protect everybody and for that I am grateful.”

“I didn’t...”

“But you did.” Varys cuts her softly. “As our good friend Tyrion did. We all are alive thanks to your bravery.” Jon is surprised by this revelation.

“Do you know how to fight?”

“I just did what Arya told me.”

“What was that?”

“To stick them with the pointy end.” She answers and Jon laughs, he has too. No matter the years he will always remember those words.

“It has been an honour to fight alongside you, Lady Sansa.” Tyrion appears.

“I hope I never have to fight ever again in my life.” She says. Sansa is trying to sound light and casual but Jon can feel the sadness in her words. “Lord Varys.” She calls him. “We need to prepare a place to attend the people. “In other conditions, I’d propose the courtyard but winter is here and I suppose there will be too many bodies...” She stops for one second. “The great hall is a good place to star. I spacious and its door is big.”

“I’ll start organizing everything.” Varys nods.

“I’d like to see my sister.”

“Lady Sansa.” Tyrion calls her and Jon knows there is something happening that he can’t understand. Sansa goes to him.

“Thank you.” It is all she says and Tyrion smiles. Sansa turns and goes back to Jon who has to contain himself.

“What was that?”

“Tyrion... He is a good man. He helped me and... I guess you feel something similar every time you fight beside your brother from the Night Watch.” Jon nods. Maybe there is a comradeship between them but still he feels weird and jealous.

Arya is moving Bran. They are still in the Godswood, it is difficult to move the wheelchair with so many dead bodies. Sansa runs to them to hug them with a smile.  Jon closes his eyes for one second and memorizes the scene. His family is safe and that is all that matter. Jon decides to take Bran because it is impossible to move the wheelchair. Sansa sees Theon’s body and walks to him. Jon watches her kneel in front of his body. Sansa takes off her glove and closes Theon’s eyes.

“He was a good man.”

“He was.” She nods sadly.

“He protected me till the end. We are alive thanks to him.” Sansa smiles at Bran who looks more human suddenly. She needed to hear those words about Theon. He was a good man. Sansa nods and they start walking again.

Arya talks about the Red Woman, Melissandre, about blue eyes and how she could kill the Night King. Sansa makes questions that she regrets immediately but she keeps asking anyway because she wants to understand.

Jon recognizes Daenerys’ white hair. She looks devastated. She is even crying or at least that is what Jon thinks. “You should go.” Sansa says next to him. Jon doubts. Sansa’s voice is calm and gentle. She is not fighting with him. “She has lost someone important and she is alone.” She is right. Missandei is not with her and Jon is not sure if Grey Worm is dead or not. However, Jon doesn’t want to go yet. He wants to enjoy this moment with his family. Jon doesn’t want to be worried by death yet.

“I can’t let Bran on the ground.” It is an excuse but it is a good one so Sansa doesn’t insist. When Bran is sitting in one chair Sansa puts a hand on his shoulder.

“She was alone. She has lost Jorah Mormont. Jon wants to ask how is possible that she knows that but Sansa doesn’t let him. “We will be waiting for you.”

“Why are you being nice?” Arya asks.

“Because I know what it’s like to lose someone important and being alone.” Sansa retires her hand slowly and the moment her fingers abandon completely is arm Jon nods and starts walking. He doesn’t want to go. He knows Daenerys is his queen but he wants to be with his family. He goes. She is covered in blood, not hers. The moment she sees him, she runs to him and cries on his chest. Jon says nothing, there are no words that can placate her pain.

“I’m sorry.” It is the only thing that matters and after that, he lets her cry. Missandei takes care of her when she appears next to Grey Worm. Jon feels uneasy after that. He could have lost his family, he could have lost Sansa. He stops and tries to ignore what that thought means, that insistent thought. He would die without her. She was supposed to be safe on the crypts. Jon looks around and only see the devastation but he can’t help but feel happy.

His family is safe.

Sansa is alive.

When he goes back to them, they are waiting for him. Nobody mentions the Dragon Queen or who she has lost. Jon is grateful for that. He guides his hand to Sansa’s fur, he needs to touch her, and he needs to be sure this is real. Jon tries to fight against the urge to touch her, for real; no fabrics between them but he can’t. He realizes he needs it. He takes off his gloves. How can he be so stupid? Maybe he is a Targaryen but he is a Northern fool. Sansa looks at him with surprise when he caresses her cheek. This is wrong but he doesn’t care anymore. He needs to feel her. Arya and Bran are watching but who really cares about what he is doing right now. Jon wants to touch her.

“Dirt.” It is the only excuse he finds to explain what he is doing. Sansa smiles at him without moving or rejecting his touch. And the only thing Jon can think about is how radiant Sansa looks.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
